


The Care and Handling of Telpa

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse - Tales Outside Continuity [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A succession of related drabbles.  </p><p>This takes place in the same 'verse as Upside Down</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Handling of Telpa

Humiliation (verbal)   
Wrin Caldwell was circling the telpa in the center of the room. It was the same telpa Richard had seen here the last few times Caldwell had held a gathering. If it were not for business concerns, Councilor Woolsey would have skipped these gatherings. He had little taste for public displays, especially the kind Caldwell was partial to.

“Useless telpa! I don’t know why I bother with you!” Caldwell snapped, sneering at the kneeling telpa. “You’re the worst of the lot. I should sell you back to the pens, the only use you have is as a hole.”

Smacking/Slapping  
Woolsey sat watching uncomfortably as Caldwell stalked around the four telpa. Stopping in front of the one with light brown hair and snapped harshly, “How do you want it, telpa?”

The telpa continued to stare at the floor and didn’t answer. Caldwell grabbed his chin and forced his face up. He smiled nastily and slapped the telpa forcefully across each cheek. Then did it five more times. Richard could see the outline of Caldwell’s hand on the telpa’s skin. Before moving on to the next victim, Caldwell touched his fingers to a red mark and nodded in satisfaction.

 

Whipping/Flogging  
The group was led to the Training Room as usual. Woolsey groaned upon seeing Caldwell’s least favorite telpa hanging in chains.

They took their seats on the benches by the wall. Caldwell picked up a whip and snapped it a few times in the air. Each time, the unfortunate telpa winced in anticipation of what was to come. Upon seeing the telpa’s fear, Caldwell smiled. 

If the beating had been extreme, Richard might have used his position as a Councilor to remove the telpa from the premises. But the beating was not outside the parameters of discipline. 

 

Fisting/Stretching  
Woolsey sat on the bench with his arms crossed. He had to find a way to wriggle out of these hated displays.

The second telpa Caldwell sent for was the one that usually got the worst treatment. Sure enough, Caldwell physically forced him to his knees and then pressed him down until his chest was on the floor instead of commanding him. 

As Caldwell greased his hand and started working it inside the telpa, Woolsey wanted to look away. But the telpa was looking straight at him and the misery in his eyes burned into Richard’s memory.

 

Bloodplay  
Caldwell pressed his fingers to the oozing stripe on the telpa’s back, then smeared the blood around, making designs with it on the telpa’s torso, abdomen and groin. The telpa shook with each press, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead as Caldwell continued to touch and fondle him.

Doing business with Caldwell had certainly been an education for Richard. Until Caldwell, he had only heard about some of the sexual practices others engaged in. The blood didn’t bother him, but the telpa’s obvious pain did.

 

Caning  
Richard tried arriving late to the gathering to try to miss as much as possible, but Caldwell was annoyed, and had held off starting and glared at Richard the whole time he was setting up.

“This telpa has been failing in his duties and needs to be disciplined.” Caldwell bent the cane he held, testing the flexibility. 

The telpa was visibly shaking as he sought out Richard’s eyes. This had to stop. Richard flinched in time with the telpa at each strike. He hated how much pleasure Caldwell took in this.

Gangbang  
“Only use this one has,” Caldwell said waved some of his favorite cronies forward. The telpa was bent over a barrel, his wrists chained to the floor. 

From his seat, Woolsey could not see the telpa’s face, but he had seen him when he came in, he was likely drugged, his eyes had been glazed over. A small mercy, taking multiple partners in one night had to be painful. He looked away from the rutting as often as possible, though he could not block out the grunting of the men. 

The telpa never made a sound. He never did.

 

Guns  
The day Caldwell held a gun to the telpa’s head and laughed was the last time Woolsey attended a gathering. He turned over all the cases and files he had to one of his associates and threatened to resign if his superior insisted on Richard’s continued association with Wrin Caldwell.

The terror on the poor telpa’s face had just been too much to bear, Richard had stormed out.

 

Masters, Doms, Slaves & Subs  
He had to borrow a bit of money from his friend DranWrin Lorne, but Richard had finally scraped together fifty zercs. He knocked at Caldwell’s house nervously.

“I want to buy that telpa you hate so much.”

“I paid thirty zercs for it.”

Woolsey jingled the purse. “I’m offering forty.” He could give Lorne back his money.

Caldwell let him in and disappeared. When he returned, the telpa was being dragged along by the elbow and was hurled at Woolsey. “Take him. He’s not worth the money or effort.”

“What’s your name?” he asked as they left.

“Chuck.”

 

Authority Figures  
“I never had a telpa before,” Woolsey said as he led Chuck to the alcove where he would sleep.

“You have no telpa? I’m sorry, Wrin, I should not have spoken out of turn,” Chuck said in a rush, his chin pressed to his chest.

“I’m not a Wrin. I’m a Councilor, I sit at Tribunals.”

Chuck licked his lips. “You make the law?”

“I enforce the law.”

“How am I to be punished, Councilor?”

Surprised Woolsey replied, “We’ll figure that out. Just call me Richard.”

“I prefer Councilor. I like that you’re higher than a Wrin.”

 

Danger   
“Wait, are you telling me you like being hurt?”

“I like the thrill, Councilor. I did not like Wrin Caldwell or his methods.”

“We have that in common. So, you like the threat of a little bit of danger?”

Chuck nodded.

“Interesting, I’ll have to think about this, figure out what you like and how to give it to you.”

“You care what I like, Councilor?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

No one had ever grabbed Woolsey’s face and kissed him like that before. He liked it.

 

Breathplay  
Richard’s hands were shaking as he tied the gag around Chuck’s mouth. “You’re sure?” The edges of the gag crinkled up as Chuck smiled and nodded. 

Chuck hadn’t lied, he did like the risk, he came to the edge very quickly as Richard stroked him. At he started to tremble, Richard pinched Chuck’s nose, cutting off his air. Chucked bucked up off the mattress and came harder than he had since coming to live with Richard.

 

Plushie or Furry Kink  
“So, what else do you like?”

His new telpa blushed and looked at his feet. “Do you have a fur cloak Councilor?”

“Yes,” Richard drew out the answer, unsure where this was going.

“Can you make noises like a gromli?”

Grunting experimentally, Woolsey asked, “Like that?”

“Yes, Councilor. Could you wear your cloak and make those noises?”

Since it was an easy enough request, Richard went to his wardrobe and pulled out the cloak.

 

Gender Play  
Relaxed enough with Richard to talk without permission, Chuck was on his stomach, kicking his feet idly in the air. “I want to be a girl.”

“You don’t like this?”

“Oh, I do, I like my parts. But I like how soft girls are. I like girl’s dresses.”

Richard rolled onto his side and smiled. “You know, if you wanted to pretend, we could do that. You could talk with a falsetto; I’ll you like a girl. I could find a dress that would fit you. What color do you like?”

“Red. Red please, Councilor,” Chuck asked eagerly.

 

Drugs/Aphrodisiacs  
“What is this, Councilor?”

“Shellfish and wine from Bardero Lorne. DranWrin Lorne claims it is an aphrodisiac.”

“Who needs that, you or me?”

Richard smiled. “I figured it wouldn’t go amiss with either of us.” He picked up the half shell and tipped it back into his mouth. Chuck smiled and did the same.

“Feeling any different, Councilor?”

“No. Let’s try the wine.”

 

Roleplay  
“You have a very active imagination, Chuck.”

“My mother was an actress. I slept in a trunk until I was three. I used to play in the prop room and wardrobe. I’ve always liked dressing up and playing roles.”

Richard scratched his chin. “Do you still want to do that? Do you want to be an actor?”

“I don’t have the voice for it, I can’t project properly.”

“You can always playact for me. Who do you want to be today?”

“Can I be a prisoner you’re sentencing?”

“Whatever you like.”

“Wear your robe, please Councilor.”

 

Dressup  
Chuck smoothed his hands over the tiered ruffled skirt and shivered with delight. He did a spin to make the skirt fan out and then fluffed it. From the chair where he sat, Richard laughed at his telpa’s delight with the gift.

“No one has given me a gift since I was a small boy. I haven’t dressed up since I was sold.”

Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Woolsey extended a pair of long dress gloves. “Try these on for size.” Chuck’s smile was worth all the embarrassment of shopping.

 

Historical Roleplay  
Confused, Chuck opened the box and lifted out the ballgown. “Another dress, Councilor? You just gave me one a few cycles ago.”

“We are going to a costume party. I rented costumes for us. I’m going to be Stanisav, you are going to be Felina. I thought we could practice a little.”

Chuck lifted the ornate fan from the box and snapped it open, hiding his face. “Am I wicked and cruel pre-revolution Felina or the reformed and penitent Felina?”

“Wicked, definitely wicked and sexy.” Richard sidled over, put an arm around Chuck’s waist and kissed him.

 

Sensory Deprivation  
“You want to what?”

“I want to be surprised. I don’t want to see you coming, or hear you, or be able to touch you.”

“How is that fun for you, Chuck?”

Licking his lips, Chuck replied, “I like the anticipation of not knowing what is going to happen. I trust you not to hurt me, Councilor.”

 

Pervertibles  
“Chuck, what are you doing with that up here?” Richard pointed to the large wooden spoon in his telpa’s hand.

Offering it to Richard silently, Chuck went to the bed, undid his trousers and bent over the edge, offering his bare posterior.”

“I’m not going to beat you with a spoon.”

“I like the sting, Councilor.”

“I’d feel like Caldwell.”

“Caldwell did it to hurt, to punish, to humiliate. You’ll just do it for the sting. I want to feel the slap of it. Please, Councilor.”

After long consideration, Woolsey nodded and slapped the spoon against his palm.

 

Held Down  
Woolsey arrived home more than slightly inebriated. He found Chuck sprawled on the bed. Felling lusty, Richard climbed up over him, holding his wrists and pressing their thighs together. 

Sleepily, Chuck roused as Richard sucked on his neck, groaning as he rubbed against him.

“Mmm, I like you like this Councilor. Will you hold me like this while you take me?”

Richard had never thought he’d own a telpa, but Chuck had turned out to be the most exciting thing to come into his life since he was a child. How could he not oblige?

 

Sex Toys (Worn Under Clothing)   
Richard held out a small box, hoping his guess about Chuck enjoying it would be correct. As Chuck opened it, Richard cleared his throat and said, “I want that inserted in the morning. You will wear it all day.” It was the first time he was attempting to give Chuck the kind of orders one gave body telpa. He’d asked his friend Lorne for advice on acting more like a Wrin.

There was gratitude in chuck’s eyes as he clutched the sex toy to his chest and whispered a heartfelt “Thank you, Councilor.”

It seemed Lorne had been right.

 

Bondage (Other)   
“How did you manage to tie yourself up?” Richard exclaimed as he saw his telpa trussed up on the rug.

He went to check the knots; there was no way Chuck had done this alone. Perhaps the gag and the bindings on his ankles, but not the ropes wrapped around and knotted at his back. “You had help?”

Chuck nodded.

Who could have helped him? Richard wondered stroking his hand along the coils of rope. And then he knew.

“Lorne turned up, didn’t he?”

Richard suspected that his telpa was smirking behind the gag.

 

Suspension  
“This is the best toy ever,” Richard groaned as he rocked Chuck back to meet his thrust. The ropes holding him aloft made it so easy to move the telpa where he wanted to. Chuck’s eyes were glazed over, enjoying the handling as much as Richard was enjoying the romp. 

“Maybe next time, I’ll let you push me around,” Richard offered.

Chuck tilted his head and looked at him. “But I like it this way.”

“Greedy telpa.”

Nodding in agreement, Chuck began to laugh. “I am. I really am, Councilor. Please, do it harder.”

 

Tattoos/Tattooing (Wild Card)  
Touching the newly healed mark as the bandage was removed, Chuck glanced up at Richard. “Thank you,” he whispered. Woolsey had go out of the province to work a series of trials. Nervous about taking Chuck out without a marking, they’d gone to the mark-maker and had one designed and registered.

Richard inhaled a breath as he touched the dark swirls of ink. “You’re mine. No one is ever taking you from me.”

Behaving in an un-telpalike way, Chuck leaned over and kissed Richard tenderly, and hoped he conveyed how much he had come to love his Councilor.


End file.
